hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Furykov
Furykov (ヒュリコフ, Hyurikofu) is a high-ranking soldier in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire, and one of the personal soldiers of Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Appearance Furykov is a moderately tall, well-built man with short fair hair and dark beard along his jawline which stops at his chin. He wears the standard Kakin military attire. Personality Furykov is a very confident individual, particularly when it comes to his strength or analytical abilities. He challenged the Nen users present at Kurapika's lessons with a burst of aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 He is mocking and vindictive when provoked, which he demonstrated by breaking Camilla's arm and subsequently warning her he will have to use force if she struggles. Despite having been enraged by her attempt to kill him and having received the order not to harm her, he counted himself lucky that he had one more thing to look forward to. He sees Prince Benjamin as his only family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Background As one of the First Prince's soldiers, Furykov graduated from Kakin's Royal Military Academy and became a part of his army. Plot Succession Contest arc Prince Benjamin orders his fourteen soldiers to both act as bodyguards and spies to all the other princes, and to report any information regarding the princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts and the Hunters' abilities. As Prince Benjamin and Balsamilco plot how to deal with Kurapika, Furykov appears before them, claiming it's his turn now.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 On the day Kurapika agreed to teach most of the princes' bodyguards about Nen, Furykov is overcome with excitement that the enemy (Kurapika) has invited him as well and thinks during his teaching, movements, and his speaking mannerisms he'll deduce his Nen category and what his Nen abilities are. He also notes that aside from figuring out how to differentiate someone from being a Nen user or not is by noticing shaking around the circumference of their eye, when looking at someone by the side. At that moment Furykov notices that aside from the Pro-Hunters in the room there are four others who can already use Nen, but are pretending they can't just so they could attend the meeting. Furykov thinks to himself that if they are there to simply investigate undercover then they pose no threat, but if they share the same mission as him, Furykov would invoke his right to self-defense the moment they activate their abilities. He then thinks that he's ready for anything and for them to come at him when they please. Unbeknownst to Furykov someone behind him easily read him by his aura and thinks it'll oblige to his taunt with their Nen ability, Silent Majority. By observing Kurapika as he pulls his gun on Myuhan, Furykov determines him to be a Conjurer and the one with the ability to extract confessions, and wonders about Babimyna's assessment. As the participants state their name and affiliation, he asks the latter why he removed his En, to which Babimyna replies that doesn't concern him. Furykov then demands a preliminary report on Queen Oito's forces. Babimyna tells him Kurapika is the core of Oito's side's strategies, that he is either a Conjurer or a Manipulator with the ability to extract confessions, and that he likely has others. Babimyna then declares he does not have a countermeasure plan yet, as Prince Woble's Guardian Spirit Beast and Bill's ability remain unknown, but he will have one by the next banquet. Furykov pats his shoulder and walks away before introducing himself to the room. He lifts his hand when Kurapika asks if there are Nen users present, and since only Belerainte does the same, he concludes the other four he has identified want to remain hidden. He then notices Loberry is staring at something with a strange expression.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 After Barrigen is killed by Silent Majority, Kurapika leaves the room for fifteen minutes. Furykov asks Babimyna why he is not following him, much to the latter's annoyance. Entertained, Furykov reminds him that his life is at stake. The lesson resumes, and Kurapika tasks Furykov and Belerainte with checking everyone's aura flow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 Furykov is perplexed that Shedule and Yuhirai do not bother to hide their aura output, but after listening to their conversation with Kurapika he concludes they are either being controlled by Manipulation Nen, or Prince Halkenburg's Guardian Spirit Beast is involved. With Loberry in custody, he focuses on the last hidden Nen user, who is successfully masking their aura output and flow. Furykov concludes they are an assassin, but since they should be unaware he has found them out, he considers letting the events unfold for a while longer. At the end of the lecture, he wonders if the user of Silent Majority is planning on killing one person per dayHunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 and returns to Benjamin's quarters, guarding the entrance. When he sees a gun-wielding Prince Camilla approach, he warns her he will shoot if she comes any closer; however, he receives the order from Benjamin not to open fire under any circumstances. Right then, she shoots him in the head, but by promptly activating Ken he survives with only a superficial wound. Repressing his rage, he escorts her inside. After she empties her gun against Benjamin, Furykov tells the other guards to stand back and breaks her arm, mockingly telling her he will have to use force if she resists. When she threatens to torture and kill him and his whole family, he replies he has none and that Benjamin is his only father. Camilla is thus imprisoned. Furykov warns Balsamilco to be careful, since her Guardian Spirit Beast is still unknown, and asks him if he should keep watch. However, Balsamilco replies he can keep observing Kurapika, as Secret Window is already in place. The following day, Furykov returns to Room 1014 for Kurapika's lecture. He does not intervene when Maor and Satobi accuse Kurapika of being behind the attacks after Myuhan's death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On the 7th day of the voyage, Babimyna is still surveying Kurapika's Nen training, during which a rumbling and a large surge of powerful aura can be felt for the second time.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 The following day, after Kurapika states that he has no reason to use the results of Water Divination to hurt the chances of higher-ranked princes, Furykov comments that his honesty is refreshing, prompting Babimyna to remark that they had guessed as much. Furykov wonders if Babimyna should switch with Rihan since they know that Kurapika is a Specialist, but his interlocutor retorts that Predator should be saved for Guardian Spirit Beasts. Furykov confirms that Rihan is currently monitoring Prince Tubeppa, although her Nen Beast has yet to show itself, possibly due to being as cautious as its host. Babimyna comments that he should view it as Rihan's presence suppressing it, which to Furykov sounds like he is making justifications for himself. Babimyna points out that if Woble's Guardian Spirit Beast does not show itself, there is nothing he can do. He suggests that its failure to show itself might be due, among other factors, to the prince's age or to it possessing a counteractive ability. He concludes that since only one week has passed since departure, they do not need to take any drastic measures, which causes Furykov to call him a paragon of strategic patience.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 When Satobi expresses his wariness of Kurapika's proposition, Furykov assures him that he will be able to tell if anyone is being manipulated, while thinking that giving Kurapika free rein will allow him to find out more about his abilities, including whether he set the deadline due to a Manipulation or a Specialization ability that can forcefully awaken its target to Nen. He convenes with Babimyna that rushing would be detrimental. The moment Ladiolus exits the main bedroom, he notes that her aura flow has increased to a level that would normally be acquired after a year. He states that she is likely not being manipulated, which he repeats when Maor's turn comes. He takes note of the gap between his skill and his output.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Equipment Handgun: Furykov wields a handgun of unknown brand and caliber. Abilities & Powers Furykov has received military training. He has isolated a few telltale signs to determine if a person is a Nen user and what their Nen type is, and he is confident he is the only one who can identify them. He can also tell if someone is being manipulated through observation alone. These skills qualify him as extremely perceptive. He has very quick reactions, managing to move his head slightly and to activate Ken to survive a gunshot. He is also strong enough to casually break the arm of an adult woman. Nen Furykov is a Nen user, although his superior Balsamilco believes him to be less knowledgeable than Hunters in that regard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 Nonetheless, he has created a system to recognize Nen users and their type. He is at least capable of using Ren and Ken, which allowed him to survive a gunshot to the forehead with minimum blood loss. Battles Quotes * "It's not an issue if they're here, like the Hunter, as undercover spies. But if, like me, you're on a mission... when you activate your ability... I'll express my right to self-defense!! Anytime. I'm ready for you...!!" * "I'm a lucky guy. Something else to look forward to...!" * (To Camilla) "Prince Camilla, please don't make a fuss like that. I'll have no choice but to use force, y'know." * (To Camilla) "Family, uh... don't have any. Prince Benjamin is my family." Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Hyurikofu zh:修利科夫 Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers